Saudi Arabiaball
Saudi Arabiaball |nativename = Kingdom of Saudi Arabiaball : الْكَرَة الْمَمْلَكَة الْعَرَبِيَة الْسْعَوديَة al-Kara al-Mamlakat al-'Arabiyat as-S'audiya |founded = September 23, 1932 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball |predicon = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd |image = EvwFUIk.png |caption = Allah is the Only God, and Muhammad is His last prophet! |government = Absolute Islamic Monarchy |personality = Cool, Relaxed, Steadfast, Doesn't care about being criticized by foreigners, Strict, Anti-Homosex, Devout, Hypocritical, Drowning in oil, Backstabbing |language = Arabic |type = Semitic |capital = Riyadhball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Wahhabi Islam |friends = Main customer of oil (gibs money and guns) Arab Leagueball Moroccoball Maldivesball Franceball Donald Trump Kosovoball Germanyball UKball Best Badass Friend Kuwaitball UAEball Bahrainball Omanball Yemenball (sometimes) Jordanball Palestineball (Rarely) Israelcube (Usually) Mauritaniaball Egyptball Pakistanball (Neutral) South Koreaball |enemies = Worst Enemy Ever Turkeyball (since 2017) ISISball Qatarball (since 2017) Libyaball (since 2017) Houthiball Hezbollahball Norwayball Tunisiaball Iraqball Syriaball Afghanistanball Algeriaball Fake Country Palestineball (Usually) Israelcube (Rarely) Serbiaball Swedenball(from 2015) Canadaball(from 2018) Kazakhbrick Myanmarball North Koreaball Angolaball Uttarakhandball Hell, no Formerly: Gaddafiball |likes = Allah, Quran, Oil, Hillary Clinton, President Trump, Wahhabi Islam, Rasheed, Mecca, Medina, Prophet Muhammad, Get Oil, Monies, Cool supercars, wheelies, Military stuff, Anyone who gib money and weapons, Yorupian Monie, Murica, Sharia Law, robot's rights, Flame man (Megaman 6), woman rights, Arab Funnies,Israel (Mostly),Palestine (Not Really/SomeTime) |hates = Alcohol, Bacon (Of course Bible mentioned that too, right?), Law breakers, criminals, Jamal Khassogi, Other Types of Islam, being called a sand n****/terrorist/bomber, women rights, gays, pork |intospace = Yes. Also, he can into poker-face. |bork = Allah, Allah; Oil Oil; Money Money; Haram Haram |food = Kabsa |status = Having an escalating diplomatic row between me and Canada |notes = Imposing Sanctions on Canada for criticizing me. No one criticizes me for my decisions. I have already punished him gravely for Chrystia Freeland's "wise words" of human rights -2018 |reality = ���� Kingdom of Saudi Arabia ���� |military = Rich-tardian Military of Saudi Arabia }} Saudi Arabiaball, officially the Kingdom of Saudi Arabiaball, is an Arab-Muslim countryball located in the Arabian peninsula. He borders Iraqball, Jordanball, and Kuwaitball to the North, Omanball and Yemenball to the South, and Qatarball and UAEball to the Southeast. The country is divided into 13 regions, along with the capital Riyadhball and big city jeddah (everything is halal in jeddah!), and the two Islamic holy sites, Meccaball and Medinaball, giving him a total area of 830,000 square miles, making him the 12th largest country in the world. With a population of about 33.41 million as of 2018, he is the 40th most populous country in the world, and the 4th most popular human migration destination. Saudi Arabiaball claims that he have the oldest Arab-speaking clay because a French-Saudi expedition found "the oldest Arabic script"'' in his clay (older even than the Quran). Which in a sense makes it the equivalent of Spainball (from Hispanosphere), Englandball (of the Anglosphere) and Franceball (of the Francophonie) in the Arab World (or Arabsphere) As an Islamic Arab state located in the Middle East, he has the privilege of joining the Arab Leagueball, OICball, and the Gulf Cooperation Councilball to protect his friends from his rival Iranball. Saudi Arabia is also a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty'), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball, as well as being a major non- NATOball ally. Saudi Arabia is often seen as one of the most religious and strict countries in the world. While he is a wealthy country with ties to USAball, his way of life is mainly based off the Qu'ran, and thus he acts very intolerable to things the Western World takes for granted. He bans Judaism, forbids any type of Alcohol, Today however, he is beginning to open up, as he recently allowed women to drive and even opened up a movie theater in his capital. I think Saudi Arabia will be 1th in woman rights so soon. Some think he is a rising power. His national day is September 23rd and his astrological sign is Libra. Relationships 'صديق'/Friends * Thailandball - The best country in the world * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countries! * Bahrainball - Helping him against Iranball * Croatiaball - He likes Albania and he dislikes Serbia so we can be friendly. * Bosniaball - Same as Croatia, but better. Can into Kebab majority. * Egyptball - He killed me when the first time I born in 1818 but he is good friend now "cuz I give him money". Also a stronk helpful brother. * Chinaball - He and I can be good. Sometimes he is a bitch and is friends with Iran, but China and Saudi Arabia have been increasing cooperation in the energy and financial sectors, One Belt One Road Initiative, and has signed numerous deals across several areas. King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud and Crown Prince Mohammad bin Salman also hinted that China could boost its diplomatic footprint in the Middle East, while stating that “Saudi Arabia is willing to work hard with China to promote global and regional peace, security and prosperity”. So I kinda like this Bitch. Also, we both hate Canadaball in the same year (2018). * EUball - He is very weird I see him all time going away from me. But thanks for taking in refugees. Take more!!! Meanwhile I take none. * Germanyball - Best European friend. Gibs a lot of nice cars to me. And also doesn't like that bossy boots Iran. * Guantánamoball - Aka only kebab in North America so he is important. * Indiaball - Trade partners, but he likes Iranball * Indonesiaball - You also important, you have the largest Muslim population. * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways. Also is of my brother. * Kosovoball - New kebab!! I will protect you, child. * Kuwaitball - Saddam is a little evil dictator, why should he hurt you? Must anschluss. * Lebanonball - I’m trying to remove Hezbollahball and the rest of the opposition from him. * Malaysiaball - Also important and you also prove to me that Muslims are kind and generous like serving UK's castle. * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars, AND USE IT WISELY OK? * Talibanball - I was one of three countries recognizing him as a legit government of Afghanistan, along with UAEball and Pakistanball (ISI) , the two of us had military cooperation, and I backed him extensively. * UAEball - I always go vacation to him. But I will have a bigger building then him by 2020. * UKball - Helped me in the past but I don't know now. But he likes my oil! * USAball -We been friends for 80 years! He made me rich buying my oil. We have weird friendship. His son, Texasball blames me for 9/11. Thanks to Donald Trump for us having a massive Arms Deal worth $110 Billion, we will beat our enemies soon enough. Both Can into Oil! Although in the future you probably don't need our oil. Despite the fact that we have been friends for a long time, please help me with the intense weather * Yemenball - Yemen, I protect from Iranball and Houthiball * Romaniaball - Even though, he is of Christian ,he actually likes removing turkish kebab,not arabic kebab, which makes me happy because we both hate this oppressor. And I've found out that he is the first country in the WORLD to use modern technology to take the oil from inside,which is interesting. Plus let's trade oil my friend. And I'm his largest oil buyer. * Argentinaball - He has the highest percentage of Muslims in Latin America. * Pahlavi Iranball - True Iran. But he seems too obsessed with reforms and women's rights. Do not forget you are a Muslim country! 'محايد'/Neutral * Philippinesball - Is welcoming Islam, but is the most gay friendly country in all of Asia which annoys me sometimes. But he makes a good domestic helper here, plus has many Muslims in his clay. Good job fighting against ISIS though. But why are you a Catholic and a friend of Iranball? Still, he is my domestic friend unlike the other Catholics. Just make sure that your people do not worship their religion in the public or else I will persecute them, ok? * Israelcube - He bullies Palestineball. But we can into friends in the future, because he is the enemy of my worst enemy. We can create a Truce and align against the Iranians.I Also Like That Your Prime Minister Visted My Capital.(Also Speaking Of Palestineball, I Actually Hate Palestineball More Than You) * Afghanistanball - Talibanball is true Afghanistan! But I cannot be too critical of him, or else people will stop buying my oil and call me a terrorist. Sssh! * Pakistanball - My closest Muslim ally. But he is still allied with this dickhead.He is even Angry at me because i am Supporting Israelcube. * Vaticanball - Although we have zero relations, we do have some important meetings to discuss with. Such as religious beliefs. I do not really hate him but I don't think we can have official relations. Sorry Pope Francis 'أعداء'/Enemies * Algeriaball - Friends with my enemies Vodka, Commies, Socialists, and that Murderistic Countryball) And you are the same Note of Me to Tunisiaball AND HE HATES Kosovoball !!! WHY?! YOU COMMIE CAT!!!! REMOVE KISRA FROM PREMISES!!!! * Angolaball - He banned Islam. Also he was a commie! * Ethiopiaball - Stop sending immigrants in my clay you kafir! * Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball - Remove Gaddafi!! Filthy Terrorist who supports Women's Rights! Libyaball is true Libya! * Greeceball - Idiot who like Serbia. ** : Shit. You are Worse than Iranball * Hungaryball - Take refugees you selfish kafir asshole (meanwhile me and my gulf friends take in none) * Iranball - Worst Enemy!, YUO IS NOTHING BUT AN SHIA KAFIR!!!! and Fake Iran!!!!, YUO ATTACKED MY OIL!!!!! WHY?!!! * Italyball - Ummm...... Who are you again? Ireland? * ISISball - A kafir who tries to kill me! REMOVE KAFIRS!!!!! although we have a lot in common with each other soo... * Iraqball - Tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. REMOVE SADDAM!! (Oh wait, we already did :|) still likes that IRAN. * Montenegroball - Why are you friends with Serbia? ** Because I was born from him * Moldovaball - Shut up! Don't you dare be my friend! ** (Cries) * Myanmarball- Kebab remover and evil doer!! * Czechiaball and Slovakiaball - More Catholic countries that ban refugees. Maybe They are not too bad compared to the other two but REMOVE VISEGRAD!!! * The PIGS - Christian Idiots , I am friend with Germany, Remove Madre,Remove HUE, Remove Leperchaun, Remove Gyro!!! * Palestineball - I'm supporting him everyday, but i'm now very tired of the support because Iranball supports him!! I'll support Israelcube but i still support you !! * Russiaball - He is friend with Shia kafir, NEVER Forget 5-0 IN WORLD CUP 2018. Friends with my Enemies. * Russian Empireball and Kievan Rusball - Oh No No. Gib back north iran or I Anschluss you. Y9U FRIEND WITH YOUR SON AND GRANDSON * Sentineleseball - He doesn't allow kebab on his island! I must send him kebab and show him who's boss * Serbiaball - Yuo think that removing kebab is fun! Come and try to remove me. * Syriaball - Worse Arab Neighbour.... * Swedenball - Remove BÖRK! Another country with immigrants and gays. * Canadaball - We consider the Canadian ambassador to the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia persona non grata and order him to leave because of what Chrystia Freeland said to us. We froze all new trade with Ottawa, ordered around 16,000 students in the North American country to either return home or complete their studies in another part of the world and canceled all direct flights to Toronto as a punishment. Want some more, well more recently, we stopped all medical treatment programs in Canada and is coordinating for the transfer of all Saudi patients currently receiving care in Canadian hospitals to be moved outside of the country. And now the Saudi central bank and state pension funds ordered overseas asset managers to offload their Canadian equities, bonds and cash holdings "no matter the cost,"Man it sucks to do this but please apologize to me now or else face the consequences * Ukraineball - CHRYSTIA FREELAND IS A UKRAINIAN CANADIAN?! REMOVE FREELAND, YOU ASSHOLE! ** : STOP SAYING THAT OR ELSE! ** : EXCUSE ME?!! (Wrestles Ukraine to the ground) * Tunisiaball - HE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE * KOSOVO AND IS OF FRIEND WITH THE MAIN KEBAB REMOVER * SERBIA. YOU OF NOT REAL MUSLIM JUST A FAKE MUSLIM AND START SUPPORT ISLAMISM. * Soviet Unionball - remove commies, i supported Opposition in Afghanistan * Turkmenistanball, Tajikistanball, Uzbekistanball and Kazakhbrick, - Oh look, some Muslim majority countries but persecuting their own Muslim population. That's so low, even for you three. For shame why would anyone do that ironic. * Polandball - Why you won't allow Immigrants? You Also Friend with That INFIDEL?! No Happy 100th birthday for yuo! * Qatarball - I accuse you for state funding terrorism and you're too close to Shia. So, we're boycotting you and held any logistical supply for entering your clay. * Turkeyball - This shithead was one I've had to deal with for centuries now. We fought each other in the wahhabi war and he won and tortured all of my leaders and executed them. Now he is friends with Iranball and Qatarball, and he is FUCKING TRAITOR PIECE OF SHIT! * Ottoman Empireball - Never Forget 1917 ! * Venezuelaball and South Sudanball - my oil is better! they like Dickhead. * Western Saharaball - Algeria's Puppet That he think He can separate from my My Friend, Also he is Friend With My Bitter enemies, No Independence! ** - Where is the Human Rights Then, Aren't We Muslims? We should be Equal, Fine then Die you Wahhabi Pig! * Zimbabweball - you deserved to be poor and you deserve to get sanctions by USAball. * Gays- No. NO. NOOOOOOOO. NOT YOU! <1>سوف أقتلكم جميعًا وأظل أقتلك كل ما تتغذى به من رائحة كريهة الرائحة. سأدمرك ولن تعود أبدًا وسأعلقك جميعًا! هههههههههه1 DIE AND NEVER COME BACK! Gallery Images Middle East - Polandball Cup.png The Semites.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png SMeEGKR.png Comics U1npuoC.png|credit from Mowchine_Gun_Mike Ok2mfi25ngs11.png|credit from Lord-Zori 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie File:Cil-Polska_Rich.png|Credit from Cilindar 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg Saudi Arabia Life.png aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png qezzez6.png ZlopNBH.png Oil vs Water.png Chain Reactions.jpg The 3 Gifts.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg Employment Rate.jpg LUBNEH!.png Hajjah_today.jpeg HISTORY_OF_SAUDI_ARABIA.png Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast }} fr:Arabie saouditeballe zh:沙特阿拉伯球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:G20 Category:Oil Category:ISIS Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Green White Category:UNball Category:Communist Removers Category:Characters Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:World Cup Participants